


The Pullover

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Brody's enjoying a nice private ride all to himself when he finds himself stopped and pulled over, thanks to a mysterious police officer out of nowhere. And it looks like she might have something for him in order to get himself out of trouble.





	The Pullover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I mean this sincerely, do not own anything associated with the Total Drama franchise, especially its spinoff The Ridonculous Race. Both Total Drama, Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is a wonderful request from my good friend on DeviantArt, xxGaby-23xx, wanted so I'm gonna make her a nice hot Brocarthur smut. Yes, I know you fans all wanted to see Trent/Sadie happen, but I'll save that for another time. This is a part of a trade where I write her smutty Brocarthur in exchange for a hot NSFW Alejandro/Heather/Justin pic. Anyway, I'm feeling hard, so let's get it started!

The wind was blowing around a very cool breeze among a warm Vancouver day. And the breeze was blowing around in the direction of one Mr. Brody McCord. The surfer was planning to meet his best friend Geoff and his girlfriend Bridgette for a nice little R&R around in the beach. After all, what else would a Saturday afternoon be without catching a few waves? Something about this day was definitely not gonna leave Brody's mind.

Strangely enough, this day for him took quite an interesting turn. After strapping his surfboard on top of the Ford Focus his parents bought him for his 18th birthday, he got in the car and started it up, therefore leaving the driveway and the neighborhood he was residing in altogether. So far, the drive was quiet and peaceful as ever. That was until Brody put on one of his Van Halen CDs to listen to while he drove. Nothing beats a little road trip down to the beach than the masterpiece he had in his hands known as _1984_. When that "Jump" song came on, the breeze which blew across the window, sent Brady into wonderful state of never-ending bliss. He enjoyed how the wind touched his face, and how it brought him tingles across his rock-hard arms.

As he was traveling with a smile on his face, he could hear his car phone going off. Curious to see who was calling him, Brody answered the caller, who to his surprise, just happened to be Geoff.

_"Hey bra, what's up?"_

"Nothing much my man," Brody replied. "Just heading out to the beach to meet up with you. Why, what's up?"

_"I just wanted to let you know we may be a little late,"_ Geoff explained. _"It seems the milkshake Bridgette drank got a little spoiled. And now I'm trying to look after her while she's putting up a vomit storm down at the bathroom."_

"I'm not lying, but somebody's gotta recall that smoothie bar, dude." Brody suggested.

But before Brody could add more to his sentence, he was cut off by the sound of a police siren going off. Apparently, this didn't sound very well for him.

_"Oh man, what's that, dude?!"_ Geoff said, hearing the siren from the background.

"Oh crap, it looks like I'm gettin' pulled over." Brody sighed, looking right at the police car chasing right behind him. "Hopefully, I think one of my tailights may be out, so I hope this isn't bad."

_"Well, whatever happens, be safe."_ The party guy reassured him. _"I'll meet you at the beach over an hour, okay?"_

"Got it, bra! See ya." Brody said as he hung up his car phone.

After he did so, a mysterious female police officer spoke out of the car with megaphone in hand.

" _You with the surfboard on the car, pull over immediately."_ instructed the officer.

"Fine..." sighed Brody.

Not even knowing where to park, Brody had no choice but to pull himself over right next to a huge alleyway. With the police car still on his tail, Brody stopped his Ford Focus right away only for the officer to step out of her vehicle and walk towards. From Brody's standpoint, this female police officer looked a little thick, yet plus-sized and curvaceous as ever. Her long brunette hair was also held around in a ponytail, whipping and bouncing back and forth as she walked by. Oh, please, as if Brody was ever into that kind of woman before. After all, that definitely could not be proven one bit.

As she arrived close-up, Brody decided to get this over with by rolling down his winow and confronting the officer head-on.

"Is there a problem there," Brody said while reading the officer's nametag, "Officer MacArthur?"

"Yes, there is." nodded MacArthur. "Apparently you seemed to be going over the speed limit. Did you know how fast you were going, sir?"

"No more than 50, that's what the sign said." Brody replied, pointing it out for MacArthur to understand.

"Well, apparently, you were going 65 mph." MacArthur pointed out herself.

"What can I say? I'm never in a hurry once the waves start rolling in." Brody chuckled nervously.

"I promise you they ain't going anywhere, sir." MacArthur reassured before stating, "May I have your license and registration, please?"

"Oh, um... no problem." Brody said as he dug into one of his short pockets.

It took him nearly a while, maybe around 25 seconds for Brody get his wallet out. That was sure some tight shorts Brody was packing. As soon as he opened his wallet out, he was stunned to see only $100 bucks, instead of his usual license and registration. Failing his little wallet search, Brody checked the little change box next to the stick shift. With no time at all, he opened it up only to find nothing but quarters and pennies.

Much to his disbelief, his license and registration wasn't there to be found either.

"Huh, must have put it somewhere..." Brody chuckled nervously.

"Take your time, as long as I get the license and registration." MacArthur warned him.

"Oh, um... no problem!" nodded the surfer.

He looked all around his car, hoping to find the rest of his license and registration. If he didn't put it in his wallet or his changebox, there was only one place that Brody knew where he put it:

The glovebox department.

Not taking any chances, Brody leaned toward his car and opened up the glovebox...

...

...

...revealing it to show nothing inside!

"What, it's not there?!" Brody shrieked at the thought of his license and registration missing.

Scared out of his mind, Brody looked up to see MacArthur grabbing her notepad and pen from her pants, getting ready to write a ticket for the frightened surfer.

"Oh, come on, cut me a break, will ya?!" Brody cried out.

"Sorry, but it's officer's orders." MacArthur replied. "Since you don't seem to have your license and registration with you, I'll have no choice but to write you up, sir."

"It was an accident, I swear!" whined the surfer.

It was too late for Brody to change her mind. After writing down the speeding ticket, MacArthur stripped the note off and handed it to Brody, whose eyes ended up bulging out of complete shock.

"$150 just for speeding?!" Brody shouted.

"The extra $50 was forgetting your license and registration." MacArthur told him.

"But you shouldn't do this to me," Brody said, shaking his head. "I didn't even know I was speeding, for goodness sakes! Please take it easy on me for once! Can you at least let me do anything to make sure I don't have this ticket with me? I mean, I don't want to keep the waves waiting for me for very long! I don't wanna end up in jail for something I didn't even know I did. Please have some mercy on me, will ya?"

MacArthur couldn't help but feel a little pity coming inside Brody. After all, he had never really gotten in trouble before in his life, so apparently, it was things like this that would end up being his first little warning about not to forget his license and registration at home. So the wise honorable thing for MacArthur to do was let Brody off with just a warning.

"You know what, maybe that little extra $50 charge was a little bit way over the line." MacArthur sighed. "You know, since this is your first time, I'll guess I'll just make this a first lesson, a first warning if you will, all because I like ya."

"Oh, thank you so much, bra." Brody smiled, finally getting himself off the hook.

Or so, that's how he thought.

"Of course, you do realize I'll only let you off the hook on one condition." MacArthur stated.

"Um, what's that...?" gulped Brody.

As a smirk appeared around her face, MacArthur got rid of her glasses and hat altogether before undoing the ponytail. And as soon as that long hair was pulled down, Brody suddenly gazed in a combination of shock and amazement. He had never seen such hair so beautiful, soft and flawless as hers. That kind of hair was the kind anyone could see in a fashion magazine or in a fancy shampoo commercial.

Before Brody could explain what the heck was going on, MacArthur reached down to him and surprised the tanned surfer with a passionate kiss to the lips. This kiss tasted quite a bit strange, yet satisfying, emerging a scent of chocolate donuts and french vanilla coffee around Brody's lips. The taste albeit was the most addicting, intoxicating kiss that he had ever felt in quite a long time. After only 15 seconds of that unbelievable kiss, MacArthur looked down at a completely stunned Brody and spoke these words coming out of her mouth:

"I'm gonna do a little strip search on you..."

"Whoa, you mean...?" Brody asked before he got cut off with MacArthur nodding.

With no time left to waste, MacArthur opened up the front door and got inside, climbing on top of a stunned Brody with another kiss. This time, the kiss that MacArthur was giving him now felt even more passionate, surprising him by slipping her entire tongue inside Brody's mouth, which swam inside him with the greatest of ease. Brody had suddenly found himself in an uncontrollable makeout session, which was now being dominated by MacArthur's entire mouth. The pressure Brody was getting from that kiss forced his hands to develop very interesting urges, reaching down to grasp around that big curvaceous butt of hers. That butt was driving Brody crazy, clawing around the fabric of her very tight jeans. A smirk appeared around MacArthur's face, being turned on by Brody's incredible grasping touch.

She then broke out of the kiss and undid that blue bullet vest of hers. And then, she used her hands to lift up her skirt, revealing her tantalizing 35 FF cup breasts to him that here held by that big lacy black bra of hers. Brody stared in amazement as those big curvaceous babies of hers were now being close to his face. Those were so far the biggest breasts that the surfer had ever seen in his entire life. Not wasting any time, Brody pulled down the bra flaps and went to work on her breasts, obviously dominating his entire tongue around that soft firm nipple. MacArthur bit her tongue in pleasure, feeling his tingly enticing tongue circling all around hher chest. Brody wasted no time dominating that tongue of his, using soft caressing strokes around her firm erect nipples. From there came the soft gentle moans coming from the plus-size police cadet, who gently managed to caress his soft dark brown hair tightly with each passing second. The sensation felt so strong for the surfer, whose tightening bulge in his shorts started scraping through her hips. Boy, how she blushed at the thought of his hard-on poking between her jean-covered ass cheeks.

"Ready for that strip search now?" smirked MacArthur.

"Totally..." Brody nodded silently.

Hearing his answer, MacArthur carefully got off of him, only to get a hold of the tent Brody was pitching around in his shorts. As a wide smirk appeared around her face, MacArthur undid the zipper on his shorts and slid them down, exposing his tasty 10-inch member on display. The sight got MacArthur so turned on, she licked her lips as a result of it all. That throbbing, pulsating manhood of his looked so scrumptious and delicious for her to taste.

MacArthur wasted no time at all by grasping onto Brody's rock-hard phallus and taking a long satiating lick. Brody shuddered lustfully as that cold wet tongue of hers licked all the way up to the tip of his cock, but shuddered even more when she plunged down on his entire member. Brody was suddenly amazed that MacArthur had managed to fit all ten inches of him inside her mouth. His ten inches would have possibly been enough to choke MacArthur out for the time being. But being a skilled professional that she was, MacArthur managed slipped in eight inches out of the ten she had possessed. She took her sucking pace one second at a time, going for a little medium speed like a charging engine piston.

"Ohhhh, yes... that's the spot..." Brody grunted as he felt the head of his cock tingle in such unbelievable fashion, practically due to her tongue swirling all around the pre-cum that Brody was leaking. The faster MacArthur was sucking him, the more pre-cum Brody was building up by each second. It was obvious that the pressure was getting to the surfer. His entire teeth hissed to the point where he was about to experience a case of premature ejaculation.

However, much to her expense, MacArthur wasn't ready to let him blow just yet. So after she let go of his throbbing phallus, Macarthur leapt back up and took her boots off before reaching for her tight dark blue jeans, which she started undoing in front of the already-satisfied surfer. It wasn't long until both her pants and panties came off at the same time that Brody managed to get a good look of that small tight clit . It was so pink like his entire blush combined. This often left Brody wondering how tight MacArthur was from there.

"Whoa, that looks awesome..." Brody smirked, referring to her womanhood.

"This will look even more awesomer..." MacArthur smirked with a whisper.

As she wrapped her strong arms around Brody's tender tanned neck, MacArthur decided to bring the weight of her hips crashing down between his cock, forcing her to erupt a very slight hiss from the feeling. She perfect her shapely curvaceous hips to good use, gyrating around his naked erection back and forth again. Her kegel muscles squeezed around his phallus strong, now making her extra tight for Brody to feel. Brody had brought out a loud moaning hiss, having that strong clit of hers squeeze up and down his rod in a rough, hard way. With tightness like that, Brody would continue to leak more pre-cum. Her wet sugar walls were so tight that it was coming dangerously close to popping out between his legs.

Luckily, the surfer managed to keep control of the velocity his passionate moans was making. The pressure was so great that she decided to dominate her a little while by thrusting upwards onto her, now sending more deep penetration inside her. MacArthur's teeth hissed very harshly from this feeling that the police cadet tightly hung onto his short hair in control. Brody was turning into quite a sexual animal with those fast repeatable impalings coming from his hard throbbing cock.

With their moans being thrown into overdrive, Brody overturned MacArthur on her stomach, now displaying that big firm ass for him to check out. The plus-size police cadet took in quite a big grin, letting him take advantage and control of her in every way. Even though that MacArthur basically had him wrapped around her finger.

"Mmmm, I love that ass..." whispered Brody.

"Thanks for the compliment," MacArthur winked in response, "You better start fucking it hard, big boy."

Nodding in response, Brody carefully positioned his phallus straight between the tight little harness that was her hole. With a smirk between his cheeks, the surfer pushed right in tightly, fitting that hard studded member between her perfect, cellulite-free cheeks. Brody paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. If that clit wasn't the most tightest feeling the surfer ever felt, MacArthur's tiny pressing passageway definitely blew it out of the water. It was making a little harder for Brody to push in and out, but using the sweat that he had drenched throughout this unbelievable session, the thrusts were now being a little slippery and easy to perform. MacArthur moans were getting so loud and enticing that her hard strong hands was literally ripping out the driver's seat cushions, exposing the flat solid yellow foam for Brody to see.

"Yes... oh yes, give it to me hard...!" moaned the Cadet.

It wasn't very long before Brody felt a shudder forming inside him. Apparently, the tanned surfer somehow endured a very funny, yet very shaky feeling come across between his legs. It seemed that the sudden tightness coming from her tiny hole looked to be too much for Brody to endure. As he continued to leak out pre-cum as a result, Brody began to press faster and faster onto her in order to reach the climax that he desperately wanted. In fact, he went so fast that his Ford Focus was shaking back and forth out of control. It was a good thing no one else was seeing this (MacArthur's police car was blocking the view), otherwise if anyone ever caught a female police officer having her way with an accused criminal, then MacArthur would get fired on the spot right away.

Brody never even let go of the grasp that he had around that firm luscious ass as well, forcing her rump to crash through his member in a battering ram motion. Their loins were merging together to create the kind of energy both Brody and MacArthur needed to create one violent climax.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Brody shrieked.

"Yes, I want it all... I want it all inside me!" shouted MacArthur.

And then... it happened.

One single push forced Brody to release a loud, ear-bleeding moan, inserting and injecting every ounce of his seed inside the plus-sized cutie with each second passing. MacArthur's loud moan rivaled the surfer's in return, experiencing a very wet, silky feeling soaking around her already fuckable hole. Albeit, the feeling of his seed shooting inside her surprised and aroused her to the point that her entire plus-sized body melted with a pure sense of ecstacy. The thoughts of his hard throbbing member pounding her hard and hard and hard to the point where he would complete it all with a major release satisfied MacArthur's satiated self.

The thrustings had finally taken a toll on Brody, who had collapsed around a good portion of the front seats, which left MacArthur to grab her vest, shirt and blue pants in return. But she grabbed them with a smile on her face.

"So, I hope you learned your lesson well enough." MacArthur smiled.

"I definitely... did." Brody said between breaths.

"Oh, call me MacArthur stud." The cadet winked.

"Whatever you say... MacArthur." The surfer replied between deep breaths once more.

As soon as she got out of his Ford Focus, she dug onto her yellow notepad and began to write a case of random numbers on the sheet. As soon as she was done, she ripped the note off and gave it to Brody.

"Here's something for you," She said, "Make sure you drive safe, dear sir."

"Um, no problem." Brody replied, grabbing it with such curiosity.

Hopefully, the surfer prayed it wouldn't be the same speeding ticket that MacArthur would have gave him, but much to his surprise, he looked to the mysterious ticket and gasped out of nowhere.

"Whoa, you're giving me your phone number?" gasped Brody. "Wow, I never expected this from a hot cop like you. Thank-"

Was all that he said before MacArthur was nowhere to be seen, therefore leaving Brody and his Ford Focus all alone in the alley. Oh, only if he had something to give her, but apparently, what he did to stay out of trouble with the plus-size cadet was more than present enough for MacArthur to have.

Before he could rest up on the driver's seat, he heard MacArthur whistling at him from outside.

"What the hell...?" Brody muttered.

And then, just to catch his interest, MacArthur responded with a 'call me' hand signal to the surfer. A scene quite like that was more than enough to make him smile like a giddy little Japanese schoolgirl, and smile he did. He got out of trouble by scoring and caught a curvy cutie's phone number? Sounds like something he would tell Geoff and Bridgette about in a naughty way. But for now, he might as well keep it a secret until the time was right for him.

As he saw MacArthur drive away in her police car with a returning smile, Brody let out one dreamy sigh as he said these fateful words that deep down escaped his lips:

"Oh man, that was soooooo worth getting pulled over for."

In Brody's case, he definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kinda admit that the sex wasn't that much, but regardless, I bet it was so hot enough to get me off and get me going on impact. So Brocarthur fans, rejoice and celebrate that I got you some hot smut just to start this week! You can thank me later, gangstas.
> 
> Anyway, what did all of you Brocarthur fans think? Did I made MacArthur sexy? Or did I make MacArthur sexy? Feedbacks are welcome and appreciated. Until next time, Warrior over and out, slayers!
> 
> Oh, and I hope you love it too, xxGaby-23xx! I'm sure to love that hot Alejandro/Heather/Justin pic you make for me as well! ;D


End file.
